The present invention relates to a combined tailgate and engine cover for a self-propelled loader, having a rear mounted engine, in particular with skid steer loaders that are very compact. The engine cover hinges on the tailgate, which permits raising the engine cover for access to service components directly underneath it, and the tailgate, which normally swings open about a vertical axis, will carry the engine cover with it, when the tailgate is open, for full access to the engine and its other components.
Skid steer loaders have tailgates that open about a vertical axis, along one lateral side of the loader frame. The open tailgate provides a full access to the engine components of a rear mounted engine. Skid steer loaders in particular have to be very compact, but yet it is desirable to have easy access to service components and yet keep them covered for impact protection.
The tailgates that are used on skid steer loaders are heavy so they add counterweight and also provide some resistance to denting and damage if the loader is backed into a fixed object. Because loaders are used in construction sites, various objects can strike the loader, so it is also desirable to have service components such as fluid fillers, caps, filters and the like recessed or covered.
The present invention relates to a generally horizontally extending engine cover that is hinged to a generally vertically extending tailgate. The engine cover is hinged to the tailgate about a horizontal axis, while the tailgate is hinged to a frame of a loader, such as a skid steer loader, about a vertical axis. When the engine cover is raised from its covering and latched position, it can be swung with the tailgate about the vertical axis of the tailgate so that it is completely out of the way for servicing engine components that are within the chamber covered by the tailgate and the engine cover.
Because the engine cover can be raised independently about a horizontal axis relative to the frame of the loader and the tailgate, it can be lifted for servicing, checking fluid levels, adding fluid, and other routine service activities, without opening the heavy tailgate or pivoting the existing cab out of the way, which is sometimes required if the components are covered.
This permits one to place a cover over things such as filters, filler caps, breather caps, and similar items that normally would protrude from the exterior of the vehicle because they now can be accessed easily.
When service is to be performed with the present invention, the engine cover can be raised for many service functions, and then the tailgate swung about its vertical axis so that the engine cover and the tailgate are fully out of the way to permit servicing the engine fully, and performing repairs.
The skid steer loader shown has a forwardly pivoting cab, and the cab is latched in a working position when the cab is properly closed. The latch handles on the cab must be closed for the engine cover to close and latch. Thus the engine cover will not latch unless the cab is latched first. If the cab is not latched in working position, but the cover has been opened, the operator cannot inadvertently latch the engine cover while leaving the cab in a partially released position.